


Where did Everybody Go

by Loki (are_you_still_writing_that)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Isolation, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/are_you_still_writing_that/pseuds/Loki
Summary: Naruto is alone, he was always alone...
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951690
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Where did Everybody Go

It wasn't anything new for Naruto to be all alone. The townsfolk tend to avoid him. Children would only play once with him and then never again, their parents forbidding them to ever talk with Naruto again, scolding them loudly. When they saw their child play with Naruto, they would come to tear them away scolding their charge loudly, not caring if Naruto saw them or not.

When he walked into a store people would quieten down, their lively conservations turning into hushed whispers, always keeping an eye on him. Sometimes store owners would throw him out to the streets without touching him. Not that they were nice otherwise. Selling him already bad food and giving him the cold shoulder when he asked for help.

He never bumped shoulders with anyone, not even in the fullest streets. People evading him, as if fearing his touch. Maybe they were fearing him, but Naruto could never explain to himself why. He never did anything that would strike fear or disgust into so many people.

Teachers never touched him either, choosing to keep their distance, even though they were supposed to be there for their students. It wasn´t like they ever acknowledged Naruto anyway, always acting as if he didn´t exist in the first place. Not caring about him, like they did for other students.

Sometimes he feared that he could choke to death right next to them, next to anyone, and no one would even bat an eyelash. Not even considering helping him.

He was alone. No bonds that he could speak of. Not that he was talking with anybody. His voice was really raspy, whenever he said anything. Just alone. Always quiet, he sometimes felt like he was already dead. Quiet and alone. Like a lifeless body.

It was the worst when he was home though.

When he was outside he was at least surrounded by people even when they avoided him, but home he was only surrounded by his empty walls, not a single soul there beside him. Here he could really die, without anyone noticing.

And now he was here, all alone, sitting against a wall. He just came home from the ninja academy, he thought that things would change, but they didn´t. They probably never would.

He pulled his knees to himself and leaned his head on them, looking out of the window, watching a bird that was chirping happily in front of his window, singing a little song, that got Naruto to smile and lift his head back up.

It was honestly the only sound he could hear, no other noises. Sometimes he wished he was bird. Being able to be free and just fly away. Be anywhere he wanted. What a wonderful dream.

He huffed amused. He could always try to fly, just climbing on the roof, spreading his arms, and try to fly.

But not today, he was too tired for this. Naruto led his head drop back on his knees and fell asleep like this.


End file.
